


National Best Friend Day

by LetterJumble



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Phanfiction, TATINOF, Twitter, because they tweeted and it was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetterJumble/pseuds/LetterJumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because some holidays are better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Best Friend Day

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it. 
> 
> They might have tweeted it for real, but I don't know what kind of conversation they had before or after, cause I am not them. Nor have I met them, sadly.

"Daaaan."

Dan groaned and rolled over into Phil's side. It was early, and they had a show today again, and he wanted to enjoy sleep before it was back on the bus.

"Daaaan." Phil called out again wrapping an arm around him and pulling him onto his chest. "Wake upppp."

"What?" Dan mumbled into his chest.

"Guess what today is?"

"The day you let me sleep in?"

"No." Phil ran his fingers through Dan's hair and Dan sighed contently. He missed having more time to just _be_ with Phil. They had been moving non stop for weeks.

"I'm not eating more donuts Phil, so it better not be another donut day."

Phil laughed the deep chuckle that was reserved for Dan. "It is a holiday. Keep guessing!"

"Plant nerd day."

"No."

"Moth appreciation week."

"No, but I'm going to google that, and buy you a moth cake." Dan could feel Phil shifting and reaching over for his phone on the hotel nightstand. They were in a another kind of crappy hotel, that seemed to be standard fare on this trip. The beds were comfortable in this one though, even if the TV only got about five channels. Unfortunately one of them had been some home channel, and Phil had watched hours of some garden show last night. It was torture.

"Annoy your boyfriend until he breaks up with you hour?"

Phil laughed at that one. "Pretty much."

"Wait what?" Dan pulled himself up and looked at Phil, who was holding his phone with an evil glint in his glasses covered eye. "What do you have planned Philip?"

"Nothing Darling Daniel." Phil leaned forward and kissed him square on the lips.

"Liar."

Phil put his phone down gently and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's just, it's our day, and we need to celebrate." He said with perfect calmness. There wasn't even a trace of a smirk on his lips, but Dan knew Phil well. That man was scheming and secretive.

"And what day is that?" Dan leaned back and stretched his arms out. He needed to get the sleepy out of him. Phil had something up his sleeve and Dan needed to be in proper fighting mode. 

"National BEST FRIEND Day." Phil sang out.

Dan burst out laughing and jumped on top of him. "National best friend day? Is that what we are?" he asked reaching out to tickle Phil senseless.

Phil giggled and thrashed away from him. "Oh yeah, beeeest friends and roommates. So true." he grabbed a pillow and wacked Dan in the head. "You're my beeest friend. Nothing more." 

Dan grabbed another pillow and smacked him back. "Oh really best friend?"

"Yup, best friends, no more sex for us, okay best friend?"

"Fuck you Phil Lester."

"I mean, we're on our best friend tour right?" Phil cackled and Dan knocked him back on the bed. "You need to tweet about our best friendship. For the fans. They might worry. Cause we're best friendssss!"

"Say best friends one more time."

"Best. Friend."

"Ahhhh." Dan tackled him onto the bed and rolled around with him.

"Don't you want to be my best friend best friend?" Phil got out between giggles.

"Never."

"For the fans, Dan, we have to tweet about our beeeest friendship."

Dan sat up. "Oh!"

"Oh no. Dan no."

"Dan yes."

Dan leapt of Phil and grabbed his phone. 

"Noo." Phil shrieked and grabbed at Dan. Dan flung himself into the bathroom and slammed the door. "Dan! What are tweeting? Dammit Dan."

"Aw come on best friend. You wanted me to tweet didn't you?"

Phil's phone buzzed with a notification. He looked at it and cracked up.

                                                                               

"You utter ass." Then he grinned. "So you want to fuck?"

"Phil!" Dan opened the bathroom and jumped into his arms. "You're the worst best friend I ever had. And such foul language for an innocent bean." He smirked and they tumbled onto the bed.

"I'm the best." Phil grinned. "Let me just tweet this one thing, and then we can resume our best friend activities."

"What thing?"

"Nothing."

"You started it." Phil grinned and messed with his phone. Finally he posted. "We are no longer friends" He said solemnly.

Dan looked at the tweet and laughed.

                                                                               

 

"Well, now that we're no longer best friends." He grinned and leaned down to kiss Phil. "We can have some fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
